Tempting A Love
by Mystrana
Summary: 16 year olds Rei and Kai are destined to be in the world championships. Tala will do anything to stop them from winning. One-shot, in two parts. Longer summary inside. R+R, please


Alright, folks, I'm diving into this fic with no knowledge of much of the last few BB episodes, so we'll call it even and say this is TWT. Same characters, same world, same everything, not same timeline. This would be accompanied with links to my pictures that inspired this story, but I don't have a scanner. Now, say it with me everyone. YAOI is a GOOD thing. =)  
  
Summary: Kai and Rei are both 16 year old Beybladers destined to be in the World Championships, which is holding a Pairs competition in addition to the Team competition that their friends Max, Tyson and Kenny have entered. The pair that Kai and Rei know will be the hardest to beat is the pair of Tala and Bryan . . . so what if Tala tries to fix the competition a little? What will Kai think, what will Rei do?  
  
Note: If I get enough reviews, I'll write another fic like this, only humorous! So . . . if you don't like sadness, review, and tell me, and I'll make a happy fic . Otherwise, this is a one shot in two parts, if that makes sense. The parts are only because it's a tad long all together. *Sweatdrops*  
  
~~~Tempting A Love~~~  
  
-=-"Let it rip!"  
  
Both bladers pulled their ripcords in a smooth motion, launching their beyblades into the bowl. Not more than five seconds had passed by before the beyblades in the bowl were smashing up against each other.  
  
"There doesn't appear to be any clear winner."  
  
Each blader tensed, looking for an opening in the others offensive attacks, finding none. The tension was thick, the audience lost to them, as they concentrated on only trying to win. To be the best.  
  
"Well folks, it looks like it's going to come down to who ever can keep their blade spinning the longest. Who will it be?"  
  
The blades clashed against each other again and again. Neither refused to budge an inch.  
  
And then the bitbeats were summoned. Large and powerful . . . and not equally matched.  
  
"I think we're about to see a winner here!"  
  
The blade was knocked out of the dish.-=-  
  
Kai woke up with a start, breathing hard. "Not that again . . ." He whispered to himself. "Dammit!"  
  
"Kai? What's wrong?" came another voice.  
  
"Rei! I didn't know you were awake," Kai said finally. He glanced over at his partner for the world tournament. Rei was just wearing blue boxers and a white t-shirt, sitting at the desk and tapping on a laptop. "What are you up to?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep, really, so I was just online for a little bit." Rei paused. "What's up with you, though? Did you have a nightmare?"  
  
"No . . ." Kai paused. "I'd rather not talk about it, really."  
  
"Kai, you can't just keep things bottled up inside of you, you know." Rei said, turning around to face Kai. "It'll be your downfall."  
  
There was a long pause, and Kai studied a spot on the wall next to Rei's head intently. Finally he shrugged and said, "You'd better get some sleep. Tyson left a message that he and Kenny and Max would be in with their newest team member tomorrow."  
  
"And the tournament starts tomorrow. Which is why I can't sleep." Rei replied.  
  
Kai sighed. "Come on Rei." He stood up, pushing the blanket back. He was only wearing a black tank top and shorts. "Damn, it's cold. Come on Rei." Kai walked over to the laptop and turned it off, not bothering to see if Rei wanted to save anything on the screen. "Ok?"  
  
Rei sighed. "Kai, I don't get you. You're so unemotional, but sometimes it seems like you really do care."  
  
"Shut up and get some sleep." Kai replied. He stalked back to the bed, climbed in on his side, and pulled up the blanket. After a minute of silence, Rei stood up and went to the other side of the bed and slowly fell asleep as well.  
  
~~~  
  
"Kai!!!! Rei!!!! WE'RE HERE!" Tyson's voice floated throughout the small apartment house. Rei and Kai exchanged glances as they looked up from their breakfasts.  
  
"As if that wasn't painfully obvious," Kai muttered. Rei flashed him a grin before calling out, "Tyson! We're in the kitchen. Come on in!"  
  
The sound of footsteps echoing in the halls quickly followed and soon Tyson, Max, Kenny and one other boy were in the small kitchen/dining room.  
  
"Hi guys! Allow me to introduce the newest member of the Bladebreakers, Vincent!" Tyson said happily, nudging the boy to step forward. Vincent was fairly tall, but he only looked to be about 14. With big blue eyes and dark brown, nearly black hair, he had an air of innocent about him. He was wearing a pair of black pants and a red t-shirt.  
  
"Hi." Vincent said.  
  
"Vincent, this is Kai," said Kenny, pointing to each boy in turn, "And this is Rei. They'll be competing in the doubles competition part of the tournament."  
  
Everyone sort of smiled and nodded to each other, and then Rei stood up and smiled. "So, why don't you guys sit down? Do you want anything to eat or drink?"  
  
"Something to eat or drink?" Tyson repeated happily, sitting down in an empty chair nearby, "You bet!"  
  
Kai didn't scowl, but rather gracefully rose from his place at the table and went over to the cupboard, pulling out several cups. "What would you guys like? We have milk, orange juice, water and . . . more milk. Yeah."  
  
"So many choices!" joked Max. "I'll have milk."  
  
"How will I ever choose?" Kenny added, grinning. "Milk for me too."  
  
"Wow Kai! You're being civilized! Renting an apartment with Rei for during the tournament seems to be a good idea; Rei must be rubbing off on you." Tyson paused. "Oh, and milk for me too!"  
  
"Did it ever occur to you," Kai said, with a small and aggravated sigh, "That I might be rubbing off on Rei?"  
  
Everyone had a good laugh. Rei turned to Vincent and smiled at him. "What would you like to drink?"  
  
"Water." Vincent said, shrugging.  
  
After everyone had gotten something to drink and settled down in random chairs, they spent the morning having an enjoyable conversation, which, as Kai later pointed out to Rei, was a first when Tyson was around.  
  
"Omigosh, look at the time!" Kenny said suddenly. "It's almost noon! Sorry to interrupt, but we really ought to go and get ready for the tournament."  
  
Tyson nodded, "Kenny, you're absolutely right! But . . . let me have this cookie frist!" He grabbed the last cookie off the plate and shoved it in his mouth. "Mmmm, it's really good! Where did you get the cookies, Rei?"  
  
Rei grinned. "Kai made them."  
  
Tyson nearly spit out the bit of cookie he was eating. "Kai BAKED them? Gosh, you really must be rubbing off on him!"  
  
Max smiled and stood up. "Well, thanks for having us over and stuff."  
  
"Yeah, thanks," echoed Kenny and Tyson together.  
  
The four Bladebreakers stood up, thanking Kai and Rei again, and made their way to the door. Just as they were about to leave, Vincent turned and looked at Kai. "Yeah, thanks," He said, before leavening.  
  
"Hm. What was that about?" Rei said.  
  
Kai shrugged. "We should probably go get ready." He turned and went to the bedroom to change his clothes.  
  
"Kai?" Rei said, but Kai did not turn. "What IS this about, anyway?"  
  
~~~  
  
Five minutes later, Kai came out of the bedroom, dressed in a black tank top and blue jeans, but not his usual outfit. The tank top was a square cut, and the pants were a darker blue, and seemed a tad tighter. "Are you ready to go Rei, or do you want to change too?" Kai asked.  
  
"Why?" Rei replied before he had a chance to stop himself.  
  
"Well . . . just . . ." Kai paused. "A new tournament. A new start. New clothes." He shrugged. "Sounds weird coming from me, doesn't it? But I want to put aside my past and . . ."  
  
Rei knew that Kai was referring to his years of training. He nodded. "Sure." And went into the bedroom himself to change. A few minutes later himself, he came out wearing black jeans and a blue shirt.  
  
Kai smiled slightly at him. "You look nice."  
  
"Oh, thanks." Rei paused. "I guess we should go now?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They decided to walk to the tournament building, which was only about five blocks away. Halfway there, Rei blurted out, "What made you so upset about Vincent?"  
  
Kai said nothing, and looked away, jamming his hands into his pockets in a surly manner. Finally, he muttered, "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"But Kai . . . it didn't seem like he was mad at you or anything. He seemed to be genuinely nice and . . ."  
  
"Rei! I told you, I don't want to talk about it!" Kai snapped.  
  
Rei's eyes widened slightly as Kai raised his voice, and then he turned his head away from Kai.  
  
"Shit. . . Rei, I mean . . . " Kai muttered. "It's just, I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Rei said nothing.  
  
~~~  
  
They reached the tournament building in silence, registered in silence, and went and sat in the audience in silence. Then a voice broke through the silence, just as the first team beybattle (BladeBreakers versus the Durance of Blood, a group of rather dark and gloomy looking girl) was about to begin.  
  
"Well, well well. Kai and Rei. Never expected to see you here now."  
  
Kai didn't blink as he brought his eyes up to meet the owner of the voice. "Tala."  
  
Rei bit his lower lip. Kai had told him that a long time ago, when he was under training, he had trained with Tala, and then one day they had a huge fight, and were enemies ever since then. It seemed to hold true still.  
  
"Ready to lose pathetically?" Tala taunted. He smirked from underneath the tall collar of his orange and white jumpsuit. He had opted to make the sleeves orange and white as well. "I saw you two were in the doubles competition. What EVER did you agree to that for, Rei?"  
  
Rei blinked, before registering the question. He shrugged, feeling a bit stupid. "We're good." He said, not exactly sure what to say.  
  
"Oh. You're good together, aren't you?" Tala replied, smirking again. "So, Kai. Do you really think you can win?"  
  
"I'm a lot better than you think I am," Kai said with perfect calm. "If anything, you should be worrying."  
  
"Oh, right. Worrying. Yeah." Tala smirked yet again, and then suddenly, smiled brilliantly at Kai. "Good luck." He turned smartly and left.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
"Yes Rei?"  
  
"Are you going to tell me what that's about? Please?"  
  
". . . . ."  
  
"Kai . . . ."  
  
For the longest time, Kai said nothing. Finally, he shook his head. "I can't tell you Rei, because you don't want to know."  
  
Rei was puzzled, and he certainly must have looked that way when he replied, "Why?" because Kai replied, "I know you WANT to know, but if you found out, you wouldn't have wanted to know."  
  
"Kai, don't get like this again. You know you can trust me with whatever you have to say. We're friends, aren't we?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yes . . . " Kai replied, "And I feel bad for not telling you and making a big deal about it . . . but at the same time I don't want to say . . ."  
  
"I respect you and the fact that there is stuff that you don't want to tell me, but .. . this concerns me too. People on other Beyblading teams look at you weird. Is it because of me?"  
  
"No!" Kai said immediately. "It has NOTHING to do with you." He sighed. "It has everything to do with me."  
  
"Well, then tell me why Kai!" Rei said. His voice rose in frustration. "Tell me why they look at you like they do."  
  
"Rei, can't you tell?" Kai paused. "They want me."  
  
"Want you?" Rei replied, blinking.  
  
"As in, they're gay, I'm gay, they want me," muttered Kai, amazed at his own daring to say that. "Damn. Sorry. Now you see why I didn't want to tell you?" To himself he thought; I'm a cold-hearted freak and they want me. Why ME?  
  
"Kai . . . you've never cared before what other people think about you," replied Rei finally, and he said nothing more.  
  
~~~  
  
The first match went by quickly, as both Kai and Rei had a lot on their minds. After that, there were two more team battles and then it would be time for the doubles matches.  
  
"Kai," Rei said softly as they made their way to the prep room. "We're going to win, aren't we?"  
  
Kai blinked, and turned to look at Rei. With a small, 'thank you for understanding and not hating me' smile on his face, he nodded. "We're going to beat them so badly they'll be scarred for life."  
  
~~~  
  
"Tala, there you are!"  
  
"Brian, don't worry about me, alright?" Tala replied without turning around in his seat. His eyes were glued to the dish in the middle of the room, where Kai and Rei were getting ready to battle.  
  
"Well, I just thought you should know. Our first match is the one after the next one." Brian said, sitting in the empty seat next to Tala. "Why are you here anyway?"  
  
Tala causally pointed to the dish down below. "Checking out competition. Whereas I know we have nothing to worry about from any other set of beybladers, those two down there might just be a tad better than everyone else."  
  
"Sure. Right. We'll still beat them, and that's all that'll count," Brian said, shrugging.  
  
Tala said nothing, but watched as Rei stepped to the dish, getting ready to blade. While Rei beat his opponent easily, Tala didn't mind too much. "Both of them were pretty weak," he muttered, watching as Kai stepped up to the dish. "Now this is what will be interesting."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Kai pulled his ripcord to the beyblade launcher, and as soon as the blades hit the bowl, it was over. Kai had won.  
  
"Hmmmmm . . ." Tala was deep in thought for the whole of the next battle, and then Brian was shaking his shoulder, saying, "Tala! Come on, we have the next battle in a few minutes!"  
  
Tala blinked once and then stood up. "Right, of course. Lets go."  
  
As they walked down the steps, Brian asked, "What were you thinking about Tala?"  
  
"It doesn't matter to you much. I'm just thinking about the best way to win against our competition," Tala said smoothly. "Yes, indeed."  
  
~~~  
  
"Great going Kai!" Rei said, smiling broadly, "We just knocked them out!"  
  
Even Kai couldn't help but smile a little. "Yeah, we did good."  
  
"Good?" came another voice, "You guys did great."  
  
Kai and Rei turned to see Tyson and Vincent in the doorway.  
  
"Thanks," Rei said. "You guys did good too."  
  
"Thanks yourself," Tyson promptly responded. "We're going out to get ice cream for a first day victory! Do you two want to come?"  
  
Rei turned to Kai to see what Kai thought about it. After a moment, Kai shrugged and allowed himself a brief smile. "Sure."  
  
"Wow! And Kai's being human! If it weren't for the fact that I'm an excellent beyblader and winning is not amazing for me, then I'd say it's the end of the world," Tyson babbled happily as the four of them went to get Kenny and Max.  
  
"And it's a good thing that I have excellent patience," Kai muttered. Tyson didn't hear him, but both Rei and Vincent did, and they smiled at him, laughing silently at Tyson. Kai shrugged, smirking.  
  
~~~  
  
Tala watched as the group of them went off, laughing. "This will simply not do." He began to formulate his plan even as he walked off to get changed.  
  
~~~  
  
"Here we are," Tyson announced. "Ice cream parlor." He raced with Max and Kenny to see who would be first inside. Rei, Kai and Vincent followed at a calmer pace.  
  
"I'll have a double scoop chocolate cone!" Max said happily, and Tyson chimed in, "And I'll have a double scoop vanilla!"  
  
"single scoop mint chocolate chip," said Kenny.  
  
Rei ordered next, "Two scoop vanilla sundae, without nuts."  
  
"Brownie sundae," Vincent said after a minute.  
  
"Well, Kai, aren't you going to get something?" Tyson asked as Kai studied the menu. The person at the counter looked bored, and waited.  
  
"Who's paying for this, anyway?" Kai finally said.  
  
"Why, you are, of course, Kai," Tyson said, smiling.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes, and ordered a Cherries Jubilee with vanilla ice cream.  
  
"Total is $15.14." replied the person at the counter.  
  
Kai took out his wallet and pulled out a few bills. "Hey, Kai, do you need any money?" Vincent offered.  
  
Rei paused. 'Is this what Kai meant?' he wondered silently, 'But I'd offer him money if he needed it to, so it can't be. Right?' Rei paused again. 'No, wait . . . .'  
  
"Rei! Your ice cream is gonna melt if you don't eat it soon!" Max said, jolting Rei back to reality. He grinned and took up his spoon.  
  
"Don't worry," Rei said, smiling. He suddenly looked up and saw Kai looking at him. "What's wrong Kai?"  
  
Kai finished chewing his spoonful of ice cream before shaking his head. "No, nothing."  
  
In all honesty, it wasn't just nothing. Kai had seen Tala; he just knew it was Tala - the red hair was unmistakable - and Tala had been looking right at him. 'He'd better leave me and Rei alone.' Kai knew Tala was up to something, and it probably involved either him or Rei. And as far as Kai was concerned, Rei was his and only his.  
  
'Of course, Rei doesn't know that know,' Kai mused to himself, 'I wonder if I should tell him or if he'd just get scared? Best wait until after the tournament.'  
  
"I must be on ice cream patrol," Max said, laughing. "Kai! Eat your ice cream and stop daydreaming!"  
  
"Geez, you and Rei seem more alike every day," Tyson smirked.  
  
Vincent glared at Rei for a half second, and then turned his attention back to his ice cream. Both Kai and Rei noted this, whereas Kenny, Max and Tyson did not. Kai scowled briefly.  
  
"Thanks for the compliment," Rei said, to fill in the silence that followed, "I think." He grinned and winked to show he was being sarcastic.  
  
"You're welcome, Rei!" Max and Tyson chimed together.  
  
The group finished their ice cream in relative silence, and then got up to go and get some sleep for the next day of the tournament. Kenny, Max and Tyson raced each other once again, and Kai, Rei and Vincent walked behind them.  
  
"Thanks for paying, by the way," Rei said, as they crossed a street. He smiled at Kai.  
  
"Sure, it was no problem," Kai replied, smiling back slightly.  
  
"Alright, what's up with you guys?" Vincent said, quietly.  
  
"Come again?" Kai said, stiffening up. Rei noticed and placed his hand on Kai's shoulder, in a silent gesture to help him calm down.  
  
Vincent paused. "Not to sound rude or anything, but how long have you guys been together?"  
  
Rei blinked. "Come again?" He asked, drawing a sharp breath. Why would he ask? He didn't suspect. . . he couldn't . . . 'I don't like Kai like that. . . .'  
  
"We aren't," Kai said finally, simply. "And it's none of your business even if we're not."  
  
"And why would that be?" Vincent replied, with a half-glare, half-smirk.  
  
"Because I don't like you," Kai replied stiffly and started walking even quicker. Rei rushed to catch up, and Vincent stopped completely for a minute.  
  
"And you would know this because?" Vincent pressed.  
  
Kai stopped them, and turned to Vincent. "Because I do NOT like you."  
  
"Then who do you like?" Vincent called after Kai and he and Rei started walking again. "There's no way you can't like anyone if you can say so confidentially that you don't like me!"  
  
"I do, but you don't deserve to know," Kai retorted, not even looking back.  
  
~~~  
  
"Kai, you've got to tell me what's going on. Everything. Please?" Rei looked pleadingly at the taller boy as they entered the small apartment. "I want to help you."  
  
Kai smirked, sadly. "I don't like Vincent, Rei. He reminds me too much of Tala."  
  
"Why don't you like Tala?"  
  
". . . ."  
  
"Nothing to say?" Rei sighed. "I guess we should get some sleep for now."  
  
"Yeah," Kai finally agreed, pulling off his tanktop and pants, and throwing on a t-shirt as he went into the bedroom.  
  
"Ok." Rei amended, pulling off his shirt and pants as well, and not even bothering with a t-shirt.  
  
The two of them got into the bed, after Kai turned off the light. But by the sounds of their breathing, neither went to sleep for a long time.  
  
Finally, Rei broke the silence, whispering softly, "Kai?"  
  
There was a long pause, and then Kai replied. 'Yeah, Rei?"  
  
". . . . I know this sounds stupid, but . . . hold me, please?" Rei said quietly. He could feel his face turn red.  
  
Kai said nothing, but rolled over a little, and held Rei. The two of them fell asleep together.  
  
~~~  
  
It was still the dead of night, and it was still dead silent outside. Inside, Kai and Rei were quietly sleeping. But they were not the only ones in their apartment at the time. Indeed, Tala was in there as well. He had picked the lock and entered right away, searching for the bedroom.  
  
"Now . . . we find out, little Kai, how far trust and love runs," Tala whispered happily as he found the bedroom and walked in to see Kai and Rei in a loose embrace, both asleep. "First . . ." He pulled out a small packet of powder, and put the powder into both boys mouths. "That should keep you asleep for a good hour, no matter what." He said aloud, to test it.  
  
Neither boy stirred. Tala smirked and picked up Kai. Kai wasn't that heavy, and Tala wasn't that weak, and therefore it was no challenge at all to bring Kai out of the apartment and into his own room several blocks down in the training center complex.  
  
"What do you think of trust, Kai? We shall see in an hour. . . ." Tala whispered, almost maniacally, as he went off to find something to do for an hour.  
  
~~~ 


End file.
